


Igniting, Flaring, and Placating

by janusrome



Series: die Unstimmigkeit [9]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這一次，Erik不是回來找Charles下棋或是散步，而是登門興師問罪。<br/>（字數：約5,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igniting, Flaring, and Placating

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然我覺得在原世界觀裡這種事情……不大可能發生，那麼，請自行把這篇番外也當作半AU吧。

這一次，Erik不是回來找他下棋或是散步，而是登門興師問罪。

儘管這可是史上頭一遭，但Charles一點都不感到意外——或許這樣反倒較好，至少Erik選擇戴著那個蠢頭盔怒氣沖沖大步走進他的書房和他當面對質，而不是在盛怒之下逕自斬斷他們之間的聯繫。

Charles抬起頭，看到他的朋友站定在書房門口。如果他能夠讀到Erik的心，他確定自己將會被憤怒的情緒淹沒。

即便如此，他還是不由自主露出笑容，說：「嗨，Erik，好久不見。」

這是事實，他們已經超過一年半沒有和對方「見面」了。

Charles打量著Erik。Erik看起來很不錯——他的氣色很不錯，至於衣著他則不予置評。Charles相信自己臉上的笑意加深。

Erik冷冷望著他，書房的門在他的身後猛然關上，把那些緊張兮兮的年輕學生們擋在外面。

_沒事，別擔心。_ Charles趕忙安撫他們，以免哪位莽撞的年輕人為了衝進來而將書房的門炸成一堆碎片。

他透過能力找到Jean，飛快地向她解釋情況，希望她代為轉述，不必過度擔心這個突發事件。在電光火石的一瞬間，兩位心電感應者的心靈交換的資訊量遠遠超過言語交談能夠承載的內容。語言是目前人類發展出最有系統的自我表達形式，人與人之間的溝通主要就是透過語言——也就是對話。然而，一個人說話的速度無法與想法形成的速度相提並論。若說以言語表述想法像是將水倒進漏斗滴入另一個窄口容器，那麼以心電感應傳達想法則像是利用加壓把水快速注入另一個容器。至於如何將思緒「加壓」，就得透過一定程度的訓練。

Charles感應到門外先是一陣不安的騷動，然後逐漸平息下來，變成屏息以待的緊張氣氛。

隔著書桌，他望著Erik一步一步朝他走近。儘管他的臉上依然掛著從容不迫的微笑，但是他感覺到緊張的情緒從自己的腹部擴展開來——因為他知道這一次自己 _真的_ 激怒了Erik。

Charles不確定這是長年下棋養成的習慣，抑或自己的思路原本就是這樣運作——他迅速評估現況，沙盤推演幾種可能的發展，試圖找出最有利的下一步。

他操控輪椅從書桌後繞了過來，迎向Erik。兩人在相距約莫一碼的地方停住。Charles仰起頭，看著神情極為嚴厲的Erik，他知道自己臉上的笑容只會更加激怒對方——然而，這正是他打算執行的策略。

「不要擋在我的前面。」他的朋友低聲說。聲音雖輕，卻蘊涵著決心、惱怒、恫嚇、以及……挫折。

Charles斂起笑容，輕聲回道：「你知道我不可能讓開。」

在他們之間，這種無謂的爭執已經上演過好幾次了。

「我不想傷害你，也不想傷害你的寶貝學生們——但我的忍耐是有限度的。」Erik的聲音依舊低沈，但每一個過重的咬字都透著他的怒意。

「我想也是。」Charles回答。或許這正是他倚仗的優勢。

Erik垂下眼。Charles凝視著那狀似只有憤怒的冰冷雙眼。不知道為什麼，他突然想起小時候，有一次他在輕微凍傷之後竟然感受到燒灼的刺痛感——或許是Erik的眼神讓他想起那個經驗。

「我希望你的執迷不悟也有限度。」

Charles短暫闔上眼，試圖壓抑在心底滋生、蔓延、逐漸形成空洞感的挫敗。「這句話我原封不動還給你，Erik。」  
  
沒有人提高說話的音量，但兩人旗鼓相當的強硬語氣清楚標示逐漸增溫的衝突。

Charles繼續凝視著面無表情瞪著他的Erik。根本不需要使用心電感應的能力，Erik在想什麼他一清二楚 ——他們總是 _知道_ 對方的想法，但始終無法達成共識也不肯退讓。

「你為什麼還是不懂？Charles，睜大眼睛，仔細看看此刻你身在何處，這幾年裡你又改變了什麼？你 _依然_ 被困在這棟建築物裡，而你的學生們也被困在這裡。這真的就是你想要的？」

「那你呢，Erik？這幾年裡你又做了什麼？」他仰望著他的朋友。他沒有感到怒氣，但是他同樣感到失望。「和軍隊起正面衝突？試圖『創造』變種人？」他感到自己的心臟疑似從胸腔沈墜入腹腔，以致於胸膛更為空蕩，「Erik，你的『理念』只會將現有的和平摧毀殆盡，而你的『成果』只是一再激化人類和變種人的對立而已。」

「至少我不像你妄想躲在『匿名』的防線之後——或甚至是躲在自己腦袋裡的理想世界。」Erik冷言道。

他們一動也不動瞪著對方。半晌，Erik的眼裡浮現過於強烈令人難以直視的沈痛，「我總以為你終有一天會清醒過來，會領導我們全體。看來，是我錯了，Charles，我不該對你抱持那種期望。我早該把這個可笑的念頭鏟除。」

沒由來的，這段話令他的眼眶微熱。Charles略垂下頭，避開Erik的視線。

期望。他早已習慣身邊的人對他抱持各式各樣的期望。那些期望曾經來自於他的家人，之後來自於他的同儕，現在則來自於他的學生們——那些迷惘的孩子以及相信並且追隨他的同類。他的寄宿學校形同庇護所的代名詞，提供變種人孩子一個安身之處，讓他們在不必擔心自己 _與眾不同_ 的環境裡接受教育，並且學習如何使用與控制自己的能力。看到一張張年輕臉孔上的不安、迷惘和質疑一點一點被放鬆、愉悅、和自信取代，這讓Charles感到充實。

他的願景給予相信他的人一個值得努力的目標，而他的名字在不知不覺之中成為希望的代名詞。

然而，他卻發現自己難以承受另一個人露出對他期望落空的失望表情——如同多年前Raven既失望又氣憤的模樣，如同此時Erik既憤怒又失望的模樣。

諷刺的是，在這個世界上他最在乎的人的面前，他似乎注定無法達成對方的「期望」。他只會讓Erik失望——他們就只會讓 _彼此_ 失望而已。

他輕輕閉上眼，無法克制淚水從眼角滑了下來。「所以，就是這樣？」他問，聲音有點沙啞。

不管心底想與對方相守的渴望再怎麼強烈，這幾年下來，他們都隱約察覺到，有些東西無論再怎麼強求都是得不到的。儘管消極、儘管無奈，但現實就是如此。

至少，他們已經努力撐到今天了。

Charles伸出手。也許這將是最後一次——在Erik決定轉過身、頭也不回離去之前。

Erik紋風不動站在原地，過了半晌，他往前踏了一步，然後伸出手。

Charles握住Erik的手。不是記憶裡的肌膚觸感，而是陌生的皮革。他不記得哪一次摸到Erik手的時候，他是戴著手套的。

他抬起頭，看到Erik的眼淚奪眶而出，隱沒在頭盔的遮蔽之後。

Charles用力抓住Erik的手，借力撐起自己的身體，另一隻手順勢扣住Erik的肩膀。他把自己湊了上去，努力把自己的嘴唇貼上Erik的嘴唇。

一個久違的吻。既是問候，也是道別，更是絕望。

那是混合著無可遏制的憤怒和難以想像的激情的吻，如同隔絕環境中超過燃點溫度的可燃物因為突然加入的助燃物瞬間點燃——或說引爆。

該死的蠢頭盔一直壓迫著他的鼻子和臉頰，所以Charles伸出手試圖扯掉Erik的頭盔。不是因為臉上的疼痛也不是因為他想要藉此除去Erik對他的精神屏障，而是單純想要清除兩人之間的障礙。

Erik沒有反抗，而是任由Charles摘下他的頭盔並且隨手往地上一丟。他緊緊抱住形同掛在他身上的Charles，令Charles感到呼吸困難。

已經太久了。Charles幾乎想不起來上一次他們接吻時那是什麼感覺。直到他感到背部碰到了什麼東西，他才發現自己已經被放回輪椅上。他的雙臂不必再支撐他的體重，隔著有點扎手的硬質布料，他撫摸著緊貼著他而他依舊渴望觸碰的身體。

當他不想再隔著衣物撫摸Erik所以將手伸進（紫紅色的）厚外衣下擺時，他的襯衫猛然被扯開，整排釦子掉落撞擊到地板的聲音太過接近無法逐一區辨，彷彿它們同時墜地——但他根本沒聽到，因為他只聽到自己如悶雷般的心跳聲，還有兩個人厚重的喘息聲。

但，他的皮膚感覺到的是……皮手套。

Charles抽回手，稍微退開一點分開兩人的雙唇。他抓起Erik的手，咬住皮革覆蓋的指尖，試圖扯下黑色的手套。這個粗魯的動作令他的牙齦隱隱作痛，可是他一點都不在意，因為在他的眼前，Erik的手一吋一吋顯露出來。

他瘋狂想念這雙手撫摸過自己身體的感覺。

他凝視著Erik的雙眼。那雙眼裡不再是他無法直視的沈痛，而是無法抑制也未被壓抑的欲求。

他不太記得自己是如何把Erik的外衣剝下連同披風甩到地上，也沒印象自己的襯衣何時從身上消失，更不清楚他們兩人到底是怎麼移到地上那堆凌亂的衣物之間。一切都變得模糊，唯一真切的似乎只有不再劇烈但依然激烈的長吻，以及他們相觸的赤裸肌膚。

他讓自己的手滑進兩人的身體之間那幾乎不存在的縫隙，沿著Erik的胸腹往下，摸到下腹，直接把他握在自己的手中。他聽到Erik悶哼般的呻吟，感受到Erik身體的顫動，然後他進入了Erik的心靈。

他一直認為這是一種放縱——讓自己的意識無限接近自己最渴望的人，把「自己」延展成一張毯子裹住那個堅韌又傷痕累累的心靈，再化為無數水滴滲入Erik的意識並且溶入其中。

他的自我不再侷限於顱內，也不再受到肉身形體的束縛。物質的世界宛若消失無蹤，他所認知的精神世界也只縮小到兩人的範圍。

Charles收緊手指。他可以感覺到Erik的興奮快感，也可以感覺到Erik的 _實際_ 感受——溫暖的手緊握著他的陰莖。Erik不由自主搖動臀部，在他的手掌裡抽動。他直接從自己的皮膚感覺到，同時也透過Erik的身體感受到每一個摩擦帶來的強烈快感。

所有的感覺都是兩人共享的，他們同時被同步的感官刺激淹沒，直到一起被推上頂點。

呼吸逐漸穩定，心跳逐漸趨緩，他所知的世界再度清晰。冷靜下來之後，Charles開始感到後悔。

某方面來說，是 _他_ 操弄了Erik的情緒：他利用了Erik的憤怒。

當腎上腺素在血管裡狂奔的時候，心跳加速、呼吸加快、肌肉繃緊，處在備戰狀態的感官知覺比平常更敏銳——Charles所做的就只是輕輕推了一把，把激動的情緒轉化成性興奮，利用失去自制的狀態將憤怒或是挫敗或是沈痛透過性愛的形式發洩出去。

過度敏銳的感官將所有的刺激強化，曾經熟悉的接觸變得陌生，彷彿從來不曾如此觸碰過對方似的。在理論上，他知道這種現象；在實際上……好吧，至少Erik讓他感覺到的正是如此。

儘管這個經驗很刺激，現在也很滿足，但他們之間最根本的問題依然沒有解決——充其量只是暫時逃避而已。

至少，暫時避開了。

Charles微微偏過頭，親了一下Erik的頸側。他嚐到汗水的鹹味。 _上一次像這樣親Erik到底是多久以前？_ 他不禁納悶。回過神的時候，他才發現自己已經在Erik的肩頸處吸吮出幾個紅印。

「Erik。」

Erik轉過頭，稍微抬起上半身，回望著Charles。他忍不住伸手摸著Erik的臉頰。看到Erik闔上眼，露出滿足的神情，Charles把原本想說的話又嚥了下去，他不想破壞這一刻。

半晌之後，開口的人是Erik。「Charles？」

「嗯？」

「剛才那是怎麼回事？」Erik的聲音裡沒有責備，只有單純的好奇。

「什麼東西是怎麼回事？」Charles反問。

Erik伸手輕碰了一下自己的太陽穴，「你對我的大腦做了什麼？」

「我讀了你的心——如果這是你想問的。」

Erik微皺眉，他貌似想了一下，又說：「我可以感覺到你在我的腦袋裡。我知道你現在還是在讀我的心，但沒有先前那種明顯的存在感。」

Charles有點詫異。

他知道另外一個心電感應者在自己的大腦裡是什麼感覺，但不知道身為一個沒有心電感應能力的人會感受到什麼。除此之外，他很少如此肆無忌憚闖進另外一個人的心靈，也不曾讓任何人在自己的大腦裡亂晃。

「我讓你感覺到什麼？」他問。

Erik回望著Charles，他的眼神非常柔和。Charles清楚在Erik的心裡讀到：

_Sunshower.（太陽雨。）_

那是一閃而逝的畫面，明亮、溫暖，狀似遭受轟炸的廢墟在象徵生命的雨水之下一磚一瓦重建起來，並且刷上顏色，沐浴在陽光底下。

伴隨著畫面，湧現的情緒是純然的愛戀。他忍不住伸出手臂緊緊抱著Erik。

已經將近七年了。

不只是Erik，Charles也從來沒有和另外一個人維持這麼長時間關係的紀錄。然而，隨著他們雙方與支持者之間的衝突加劇，他們實際上相處的時間越來越少。

在某些夜闌人靜的時刻，Charles也會思考： _Erik和他之間到底還剩下什麼？_

他們早已不是當年的Charles和Erik了，他們都變了。踏上不同道路讓他們的立場更為分歧，互相抵觸的價值觀令他們的共同點越來越少，在只有美好回憶和偶爾相聚的情況之下，儘管心底某個角落永遠保留給對方，但是他們究竟能夠靠著這種方式撐到什麼時候？

他不知道，而他相信Erik也不知道。

他們都把群體的利益放在個人之前，然而他們追求的景象卻是不同的。當「Professor X」和「Magneto」取代了Charles和Erik之後，他瞭解到和Erik一起生活、一起領導他們所屬同類的夢想差不多落空了。

儘管如此，Charles從來都沒有放棄。因為他知道一旦自己放棄，那個夢想就會像斷線的風箏一樣被吹走然後墜落到某個不知名的地方，再也找不回來。

所以，他唯一能做的就是抱持希望並且緊抓著不放手——如同這些年來他所做的。

他經常回想起那個晚上，Erik指責他自大的那個晚上。那是他犯下的決定性錯誤。Charles隱約覺得，Erik會走上今天這條路，或許正是 _Charles_ 推了Erik一把——所以，他勢必得把自己擋在Erik的前面，阻止Erik在這條路上走得更遠。

_教授？_

Charles聽到Jean的聲音試探地問著。他露出苦笑揉著額頭，差點忘了他們。

_我沒事。_

_我知道。對了，我們最好迴避，是嗎？_ 她的聲音蘊涵濃濃的關心卻也帶有些許的笑意。

_麻煩妳了。_

Erik默默看著他和Jean交換訊息，直到Charles的全副注意力再度放在他身上時，他才涼涼說：「我開始懷疑心電感應者都有一定程度的偷窺癖好。」

Charles笑著回道：「我相信她只是關心我，不，是關心我們罷了。」

Erik坐起身，伸手幫Charles也坐了起來。他看到Erik的目光停留在某處，他順著Erik的視線看去，發現在他的大腿靠近膝蓋的皮膚上留有手指掐握的痕跡。很顯然的，那是剛才Erik跨坐在他身上反手握住他的膝蓋時留下的手印。只是……他沒有察覺到。

Charles靜靜看著Erik有點不捨地撫摸過他留下的紅印。Charles認為自己幾乎可以感覺到那雙手輕柔觸摸著他的皮膚的觸感。

沒錯，他們都變了——但並未變成一個自己不認識的陌生人。

當所有的人都稱呼他為「Magneto」的時候，他還是Charles的Erik；當所有人都尊稱他「Professor」的時候（事實上他的身分就是教授沒錯），在Erik的心裡他永遠是Charles。

或許，他們之間保留了某種不會因為時間改變、也尚未被現實消磨殆盡的東西——暫且不管那到底是什麼。

_Erik._

他捧起Erik的臉，讓兩人額頭相碰。

在Erik離開之後，他們又會回復到「敵對」的關係。然後呢？他們還可以維持這段近似於朋友又是愛人的關係多久？

Charles不願意再多想，只希望這一刻不要太快結束。

他直視著Erik。

_I want you to know that I still love you.（我要你知道，我依然愛你。）_

Erik微微一笑，他的眼裡是愛意也是哀傷。他閉上眼，將雙唇貼上Charles的額頭。

_Likewise.（我也是。）_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我對髮量不足的教授一點意見也沒有——如同我欣然接受老萬的紫紅色頭盔——可是每次看到教授光頭的敘述總令我忍不住發笑，以致於我決定把剩下的番外篇視角換人；但是換了人之後，我就卡住了……
> 
> 這篇的靈感來自於一陣子之前聊到「老梗」，當時我突然想到：嘿，老梗是吧？或許我也該寫個Charles&Erik angry make-up sex。只不過，寫到最後又偏離了原本的設定。
> 
> 雖然電影版的兩位教授給我的感覺是溫柔又腹黑，但是在FC，年輕的Charles也有激動的時候，比方在海灘上他大吼衝向Erik ~~抱住他的屁股把他撲倒在地，經過一番扭打之後Erik騎乘上去（喂，並不是這樣好嗎？）~~ ，所以make-up sex十分有可能發生在這兩個人的身上……大概吧……


End file.
